paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquatic Stars: ZumaxGold's pups
Swimming for Adventure After a few mouths of dating Zuma and Gold found the courage to confess their feelings for each other they get married and eventually have four pups named Nugget , Storm , Riptide (Rip) and Mako. The pups have had a love of adventure since they were born and the adventurous spirit crew. After learning to swim form their father Zuma they spent a lot of time in the water. When their not doing their own thing or hanging out together or with others they are usually found at the beach. They usually wind up in a small problem when on a adventure usually due to their brother Riptide's daredevil stunts which often cause both Nugget and Mako to worry. Despite all that they really love each other. Eventually they move to seal island after they arrive there they became the Aquatic Patrol handling and assisting manly in water rescues. Appearances Nugget: Nugget has her mother's long coat only a darker golden color and the same colored eyes as her father Riptide: Riptide looks almost exactly like his dad. Chocolate fur with a light patch of gold on his stomach. Mako: Mako has chocolate fur, with a small patch of gold on top of his head. He's a little bit larger than his twin brother Riptide. Storm: Storm looks like her mother with a darker golden color coat with a tuff of her dad's chocolate colored fur covering a eye. Personalities Nugget: Very protective and caring to her friends and family she sometimes can come acroos as a mother hen. She also has a inferiority complex trying to be like her father. Riptide: The daredevil of the bunch, he loves to skateboard with his uncle Rubble and enjoys a good swim. He enjoys games with the other pups and is quite the frisbee player. Mako: Very protective of his brother and sisters, sometimes a little too protective. Storm: Storm is laid back, easy going. Enjoys time with her friends and family, Spending time on the beach and ready to jump into any game with endless enthusiasm. Family Zuma - Father [[Gold]] - Mother Marshall - Uncle Rubble - Uncle Chase - Uncle Rocky - Uncle Skye - Aunt Everest - Aunt Tracker - Uncle [[Solar]] - Uncle Trivia * These pups are co owned by Myself and Ladsone * Riptide is also known as Rip * Riptide shares the same speech impediment as his father Fears : Nugget : After accidentally causing a small fire Nugget is scared of cooking anything Riptide : Due to a accident Riptide is now scared of Jellyfish Mako : Mako for a unknown reason is afraid of cats Storm : Even though she works on water rescue missions with her family she has the same fear of water as her Uncle Rocky. Voice Actors Nugget : Young : Teen : Riptide : Young : Teen : Mako : Young : Teen : Storm : Young : Chantal Strand (Voice of Bijou from Hamtaro) Teen : Christina Ricci (Voice of Lilly From Alpha and Omega) Stories they Appear in Collabs : Stories by others : Gallery